LxLight date D
by animalpeopleclanstories
Summary: Mmk, i wrote htis for a contest in deviantart. i hopwe you like itss


Light Yagami was out on a date, he was with one of the strangest people he has ever met. L. At the moment there was an awkward silence seeing as how it was their first date. Light had let L pick the place; they were at Shinnju's Sweet Shoppe. What a surprise. L had already picked what he wanted to eat, Chocolate cake with butter cream frosting, rainbow sprinkles, and whip cream. With the thought of that much sugar, light wasn't sure he wanted to eat.

"Light," L mumbled, "are you almost ready?" Light could tell L was getting impatient. He sighed and scanned over the menu for the fifth time.

'This could only count as dinner for someone like L' Light thought as the Waitress came to their table… again. "You ready yet Hun?" the waitress said with a southern American accent. This was strange, seeing as how they were in the Tokyo at the moment.

"Umm… I would like some vanilla ice cream, ma'am" Light said politely, as he closed his menu. The waitress wrote this down his order in an unreadable scrawl. She then turned to L and waited for him to speak up.

L looked up at her and sighed. "Get me a Chocolate cake with butter cream frosting, rainbow sprinkles, and whip cream." L said this bluntly and looked at his date, somewhat longingly and yet bored. "Light," L said after the waitress has done her business and left, "this umm, date," he said avoiding Lights eyes. "I've never had one before… I would like to you to tell me if I am, umm, doing anything wrong? Or am I not doing something I should?" L honestly seemed nervous, embarrassed, and vulnerable.

Light was shocked by this. L has always been so… Collected and calm when he had been around Light. Was it a charade? Was L just fooling Light now? Did he just pity light with this date? Was he spying on him? So many questions… Light longed for the answers. He longed to know the man before him. Light was lost in his thoughts for several moments before he heard L speak up.

"Ahem, Light? Come back to reality for a moment please." L said this with an unsure voice. He waited for the answers to the questions, impatiently. He was trying to open up to light here… He wished he would do the same.

"Oh right… Well, Ryuuzaki, you're doing alright… "Light didn't know how to answer these questions, he himself had never been on a date with a man… he considered himself quite heterosexual but there was something about L… Something that drew him in. L was smart, Mysterious, unique, and let's face it, he was **very** attractive. But there was just something he couldn't name, something that just stood out and made him different from everyone else. How it frustrated Light at times. "I guess… umm, maybe we could talk more?" He was nervous and had a strange feeling L knew this. How could he not? L could tell how most people were feeling by just looking into their eyes….

Little did Light know L had a flaw with this ability. His flaw was Light. Everything Light did was unpredictable by L. He looked at light with his all seeing eyes and always drew a blank. "Yes" L mumbled and was about to add something else as the southern waitress came up with their food.

"Here you go, Hun" she placed Lights simple sundae in front of him and in front of L she sat a sugar high on a cake. "Can I get you fine gentlemen anything else?" The waitress asked, obviously flirting. The boys shook their head at her. "Aright then, I'll check in with you to later. The waitress left giving them a wink as she did.

Light sighed. Usually pretty girls such as her would be quite a turn on. But every since L came into his life girls haven't looked the same. Light looked down at his ice cream. He had never really liked sweets, he put up with them tonight for L. However on their next date, Light would take L to a nice restaurant with normal food. Or maybe a movie…

As light went to take his first bite he saw that L's cake was nearly gone. He was hardly surprised, and yet kind of disgusted as well. Light looked back at his ice cream and couldn't eat it. "Are you going to eat that? Say what you will, I'll be taking the ice cream." L reached over and took the sundae cup.

"Alright Ryuuzaki," Light said and watched him eat the first bite. The cold ice cream entering his warm mouth through soft lips…. Light felt his pants tightened and thanked god that was a table cloth. Light had to look away from L for his blush was becoming redder as he watched him.

L noticed Lights face getting redder and redder as he watched he noticed and he relished in it. He ate the ice cream in a very sexy manor. L finished his last bite, licking the spoon slowly, as light turned his head toward L just in time to see this. His calmed face was flushed once more, his pants retightened. L made sure Light did not see his smirk at this. "Light, we could talk… or we could do this." L leaned over the table and gave light a simple peck on the lips.

However light wasn't settling for this. He wrapped one arm around L's back and rests his hand on the small of his back, the other on the side of his face. They stood there kissing, leaned halfway over the table for several minutes. The boys knew people were staring and that the waitress was most likely slack jawed. They didn't care the slightest bit. Light closed his eyes and L followed suit.

The boys pulled away. Breathless and Gasping for air, Lights cheeks were bright red and L actually had some color in his face. "That was… That was the best kiss I've ever had ryuuzaki." Light admitted as he smiled at the sloppy haired man across the table from him

"Yes…" L mumbled. "It was the best I've had either. Actually, it's the only one I've ever had." He said shyly, slightly embarrassed. There was just a hint of pink left in the cheeks of L. Light got up from the table and came to L's side.

"I'm glad to have been your first." Light said, looking into the beautiful eyes of his date, his love, his… enemy. The fact that light and L should be enemies meant nothing anymore. Both of them were smitten. Light kissed L once more then moved to his ear. "What do you say we take this home?" Light whispered sexually and grabbed L's hand. He dropped 1300 Yen on the table and then lead L away from their dinner.


End file.
